


Minx

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Tease, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Teasing, Vaguely Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is a teasing little minx, and Clint is just trying to get some more coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minx

Natasha is a teasing little minx.

Clint's just trying to refill his coffee cup, but she blocks his way, weaving back and forth to keep him in place. "Woman," he says warningly, waving his mug in her face.

In response, she plucks the cup out of his hand and puts it on the counter, giving him a challenging look.

His eyes narrow, and she just smirks in reply, sliding her arms around his shoulders. "Is something bothering you, Barton?" she says, wiggling a little as she presses herself against him.

"Need coffee. You're in my way," he mutters, unable to resist the curvy temptation of her hips.

"Aw, poor guy," she murmurs, pressing her warm lips against the base of his throat. "Can't get to his coffee."

He groans when she licks a hot trail up the side of his throat. "I'm serious, woman. Stop distracting me," he says in what he hopes is a very firm voice. "I have shit to do today, and I need fuel."

She rubs herself against his groin, rising up on tiptoes to brush her full lips against his. When her tongue darts out to graze his mouth, his hands clench involuntarily on her waist, and he can feel the corner of her mouth curve up in a smirk.

"Am I bothering you?" she whispers, her hands gliding over his shoulders and up into his hair.

"Yes, you are," he replies, his hands dipping down to cup her ass and pull her more firmly against his body. "I don't have time for your feminine wiles. I don't even like your feminine wiles."

"Oh you don't?" she laughs, arching her back and rubbing her breasts against him.

"Nope, I hate 'em."

He's lying, of course. He is very, very fond of her feminine wiles, particularly when her feminine wiles are naked and pinned underneath him.

Her hand dips down between their bodies, and he grunts in pleasure when she cups his growing erection.

"Yeah, it sure feels like you hate it," she purrs, a deliciously evil glint in her eye.

He's pretty much ready to haul off and screw her brains out right there on the kitchen counter, propriety be damned. Coulson or Rogers or anyone can walk in and watch. Hell, he'll even make popcorn for them. He doesn't care.

But that minx gives him a quick peck on the lips and steps away. "I'll let you get your coffee, then," she says, smirking. "Like you said, you have shit to do."

With that, she picks up her own mug and saunters out of the kitchen.

Clint stares at the coffee pot for a moment. He really does need to get to the gun range. There are a few agents there waiting for sharpshooting practice. He needs to file some paperwork. And he really wants some more coffee.

Sadly, if there is anything that can derail Clint's ability to get shit done, it is that little minx.

He decisively puts his mug in the sink and follows her down the hall.


End file.
